Check, Please! Ficlets
by Mrs.Captain.Rogers
Summary: A gathering of my shorts, ficlets, and one shots from the OMGCheckPlease webcomic on tumblr. Mainly going to be NurseyDex, Zimbits, and Holsom with other pairings thrown in.
1. Dex's Sick Day

Dex liked the quiet. He didn't like being sick. He didn't like missing class but he did like the quiet. It was unusual for the Haus to be this quiet but Dex was enjoying it. Curled up on the couch the ginger checked the pattern on his laptop.

"Purl one, knit one, purl one. Repeat knit one, purl one to end," Dex muttered as he turned back to the project in his lap. Music hummed softly in his ears as the yarn slid across his nimble fingers. The rythmic clicking of bamboo needles filled the living room. Outside it had begun to flurry.

As he worked the purple ball of yarn rolled off the couch and disappeared under Lardo's chair. Grumbling softly Dex shook off his blanket and went in search of the hiding ball. He failed to notice the sound of keys in the Haus door.

"Hey uh Dex?" The Dman sat up, the blood draining from his face.

"N-nursey?"

"Yeah, what are you doing?"

Dex tried to hide his project with his blanket but it was too late. Nursey's keen eyes had spied the bright purple and the knitting needles

"Poindexter are you knitting like an old lady?"

Dex grit his teeth at the chirping.

"Yeah I'm knitting. My mom taught me when I was a kid and my sisters need some new stuff for the winter. I'm trying to help out a bit. If you're gonna chirp me for being a good son then fine."

Nursey looked at his pair mate and sank onto the couch next to him as Dex began to cough. He handed Dex the glass of water off the table. Grabbing the glass Dex took a few deep gulps soothing the cough.

"So?"

Dex looked into those beautiful green eyes. "So what?"

"will you teach me?"


	2. Fortune Cookie

_Make two grins grow where there was only a grouch before_

Nursey stared at the small white slip of paper in his hand. Both his fortune cookie and the universe seemed to be screaming out for him to act. Dex had been in a mood since their last game. It was a loss, a hard one, and Dex seemed to blame himself for it despite the fact that he'd done everything he could to stop the other team. He'd hardly spoken to the team except on the ice since. Nursey knew he had to do something.

Dex groaned from his bed as the curtains over the attic window were thrown back. Blinding sunlight shone through driving him deeper into his nest of blankets.

"Close the curtains!" His voice was almost a growl but Nursey smiled just hearing him speak finally.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll kick your hipster ass…"

Nursey chuckled softly as he crossed the room to the bunk beds.

"You love my ass, hipster or no." The corners of Dex's mouth moved slightly as Nursey continued. "You know Bitty's making that blueberry lemon thing you like. The one that turned your lips blue for two days 'cause you ate the whole thing by yourself." The freckled cheeks continued to rise slowly.

"He is, really?" Nursey nodded and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's short ginger hair. Dex pressed his head into the touch.

"It wasn't your fault babe, there's nothing you could have done. Those pricks were playing dirty and we both know it." The smile under the freckles began to slip away. "Oh no you don't, no more grumpy gills Dex. You're going to get up and socialize with your team but before that you are going to shower cause frankly dear you are ripe." The smile began to reappear as Dex reached up grabbing Nursey in his vice grip.

"Well then come here and I'll share the funk with you!" Nursey shrieked and burst into laughter, high and loud, his emerald eyes shining with happiness.

"No get off me!" Dex's laugh echoed off the walls along with Nursey's and it was a sound that made Nursey smile brightly. With only minimal effort the ginger D-man was able to pull his partner into the nest of fleece and cotton. A light smile lingered on Dex's face as he gazed at his boyfriend. "Done being a grump?"

Dex nodded in reply and pulled Nursey close to him. "Yeah for now at least," Dex replied as he pressed a chaste kiss to Nursey's lips. This time it was Nursey's turn to smile.


End file.
